i remember you
by Debbiewrightnow
Summary: Phun and Noh are in an accident and both of them lose their memories of each other. how will they find their way to each other when everyone is so against them.


Author's note: hello, I'm here with another story and even though I am still focused on OAB. I will be updating this once and week so wish me luck.

I remember you

I took the keys out of the ceramic monkey head we used for keeping it and checked my pocket for the gift. It was safely hidden away and I had not forgotten like I feared I would. Then I looked towards the bedroom and without nervousness in my voice called out to him, "hey asshole, are you planning to stay in there forever?"

I wasn't the most endearing person, I think if you've read about me you already know this. I am a bit of a smartass and I liked to cause trouble, especially for this guy. Hehe.

I see him come out dressed like me but in white suit and blew a whistle. "Where are you going Mr Pumiphat? Looking so smart," I teased with a small smile.

"To your wedding jerk," he even added an eye roll.

"Hey this was your idea, don't be so grumpy," I lamented at his lack of humor.

"Maybe if we weren't running late," he said and checked the monkey head.

"I already got it," I said and shook the keys. It made a loud shingle in our partially empty apartment.

Phun and I have been living together since we entered the university. He was in the political science department; I was in the theatre arts department. We weren't living together because of our closeness to the campus though we liked to leave the others, non-high school friends, to think that we were, but we were actually living together because we wanted to live together. It's that simple. And today, well today marks our three year anniversary since Phun became my boyfriend, and since he is a romantic sap, like last year, we are doing a date thing. Or so he told me.

So I was even wearing my only tuxedo and I combed my hair in a really stylish way. I think I looked good and I was still waiting for Phun to notice but he was being moody because I came back late from the library. Look, it wasn't my fault that I had to study for the exams. We can't both be handsome, intelligent, and president of the school council, so he just needed to chill.

"Relax, I said," and I wrap my arms around his waist and tried to transfer all my cheerfulness to him. He sighed against me, like I knew he would, hehe, my magical back hugs never fail to do their trick. Then he elbowed me.

"ow?" I took two steps back from him.

"This is the third time you are doing this Noh, if this wasn't our anniversary I would not speak to you," after saying such harsh words he tugged me to him by my tie and kissed me briefly. I mean his lips barely touched mine.

"You look good," he said and I smiled at his appreciative look over me.

"Thought you wouldn't notice," I said back with my own smile and moved forward to stand properly, "I'm sorry I have been a bad boyfriend lately, but I promise tonight I will make it all up."

"huh," his scoff of unbelief was very hurtful, but I knew that would happen and I deserved it. "Let's just make it through the whole thing shall we?"

I nodded and then we were out. Naturally we took Phun's car, my baby—a Motorola bike—was left to just seat in the garage.

Moping a little, I had my face to the window.

"It's stupid to ride a power bike," Phun said as if to console me but those words aren't very consoling Mr Pumiphat!

"I like it," I said and glanced at his face. "You're just jealous you didn't think of buying it first," I grinned.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes," that's what you think but do you know how dangerous it is?"

I looked away, not wanting to be scolded.

"I wear helmet, it's perfectly safe," I said.

He didn't reply to that one. "At least let me use it once?" I pleaded.

His eyes came to me briefly and he didn't even deem it fit to answer.

"Phunnn, you are the one who is always organizing these things. You pick the restaurant, the things we are going to do and everything. "

"That's only because you don't have any interest in doing it. You always forget."

I pushed my lips out to show my annoyance but Phun wasn't wrong at all. I did forget the last two and didn't get him a gift until after or during the dinner and it was usually something cheap. It doesn't mean anything, I wasn't wired like Phun, the romantic stuff doesn't really come that easily to me, but I didn't want him to feel underappreciated. I did love him a whole lot, whether I showed it the same way or not, nothing changes that.

"I didn't forget this time," I argued because I wasn't one to go down without a swing. "I even bought you something special,"

I saw his face cracking," something you bought hurriedly from the road side store I guess."

"Hey, don't mock road side stores," that wasn't the argument I wanted to make and it didn't even make sense. I don't know what it even means, but I was pretty nervous about my gift and I didn't want to give it away. It is such a sappy stuff, Phun level, and I just started blushing.

"Whoa," Phun glanced to road to make sure he doesn't kill us and then at me, smiling at something he could see, "you are even blushing, now I want to know what it is."

"Not telling you, "I folded my arms and closed my eyes to block out the world and Phun.  
"Hey, you were going to tell me just now."

"I wasn't, "

"Come on, it must be something cute," I could hear the smile in his voice. Phun might be complaining about my gifts but he usually loved them. He had them all over our apartment like some kind of shrine, it was weird and I looked like a jerk for just keeping his anywhere I liked.

Unlike what Phun thought though my gift wasn't cute, it was scary and we haven't even told anyone about us, though let's be honest, they probably already figured us out. It doesn't take much of a guess, Phun and I don't exactly hide that we were more than friends even at home. Still was it time to take it to the next level? I touched the round object in my suit pocket.

"Oh just drive," I finally burst out to all that begging and opened my eyes to glare at him. He was smiling my way, but in the next instant he was swerving the car to the side and my neck nearly cracked with that sudden jerk to the side.

"Phun!?" I see his expression focused then I see the truck we had missed by an airs breath and my fast beating heart sped up. Our car had almost come face first with a stupid truck which must have been driving on the wrong way and then Phun swerved to the right and now we were safe but on the wrong way ourselves. Before I could voice my thoughts, I see another car coming for us.

"Phun." Was all I said before we clashed.

There was a loud ringing sound and all I could see was red. I opened and closed my eyes a few times before I could see people, they were running towards us but I could only see their legs. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't. It was stuck looking to right. I didn't feel any pain which could be a good thing or a really bad thing.

They reached us and I see the face of someone, a stranger talking to me but I could not hear anything.

"Phun," I said the words yet I did not hear myself speak, but I needed to see him. I needed to know that he was okay.

No one was moving to bring him to me and they were busy talking over me. Phun could be dying and no one was doing anything! I pushed myself to rise. If no one would bring him to me then I have to go to him. The ringing was dying down to a hum and I started to hear voices and sirens. At least the ambulance was here.

I couldn't rise very far. I realized the seat belt was still holding me and that I was upside down. My head started to spin and shapes began to bend and curve weirdly.

"Phun," I moaned. It was all that mattered to me, knowing he was alive like me, even if he was in pain. That was all I needed to know and until I know I couldn't permit myself to pass out.

Arms reached for me and freed me from the restraints of the twisted seat belt. What I see first when I got out was the night sky filled with colors and stars. Then his face came to my view, a man I have never seen before.

"Hey, you are going to be alright," he said, "I'm Ae, I'm going to be taking you to the hospital where you can get help so don't worry."

I wondered vaguely why he thought I was worried then I saw that my hand was clutching his. "Phun?" I asked. His face was too blurry for me to know what he looked like but I needed him to tell me that Phun was okay.

"Phun?" he asked, "Yes yes, Phun is fine." I was being moved and all I felt was the wind on my face. I could still feel that, or maybe feeling was starting to return to me. Yes, my head has started to throb. I knew instinctively I was going to be in a world of pain soon. At least now I know Phun was okay. I still needed to see him but that had cleared my fear a bit.

I still wasn't clear on what has happened or why I was the way I was. Okay, that's right, I was in an accident. Phun was driving and a truck was coming at us. Why was a truck coming at us? The truck was… it was on the wrong side. It nearly hit us but Phun swerved to the right, I nearly broke my neck. We got hit again by another car and then Phun was…

My thoughts continued to go round and round as I was taken into the ambulance. I blinked against the sharp glare of light, white walls and it hurt a little. Then I got used to the sharpness.

I groaned out. My pain was starting to become unbearable. I could feel it everywhere; my back, my stomach, my legs, my thighs, but especially my head.

Phun. "Phun, I need Phun." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Please sir, you have to calm down. "It was a woman this time. I didn't know her and that terrified me for some reason.

"Phun!" I yelled. "oh god!" I was in so much pain. Somebody help me.

The guy from before was suddenly in my vision. I grabbed his sleeve with my bloody hands, "please, Phun, bring Phun to me."

"It's alright, Phun is on his way, we are going to meet him now so just breath in. are you in pain? Can you feel anything?"

I nodded as I began to believe that Phun was okay. "What happened?" I asked

"You were in an accident," he said.

An accident? I remembered a flash of white car and that made sense. He gave me something that helped with the pain and then everything was just a white blur.

When I woke up— I think I woke up a few more times before but it was all a blur— I saw my mom sleeping by the chair, her head facing away from me. My dad was right next to me holding my hand.

"Oh young master is awake," maid one gasped and I turned to see her on the left side of my bed. Her smile was brilliant and it felt like I was receiving light from six hundred suns.

"Hi," I said to my now very awake father and mother. I tried to smile at them and show them I was feeling great but that didn't stop them from asking,

"Son are you alright? Do you feel hurt? Is there anything you want?"

I shook my head and nodded so much I was a bit dizzy.

"Mom, dad, I'm fine," I finally said and clutched their hands. I could see that they haven't been sleeping much and they had dark circles under their eyes.

"We were so worried!" my mother was on the verge of crying. Before I could say anything a doctor appears.

He had a shock of short grey hair even though he didn't look that old and he smiled at me and then my parents. "Look who is awake."

"Alright, let's see how you are doing," he looked at all my shiny monitors, then took a touch light to my both eyes and I took it like it was nothing but it was disturbing.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Great, "I replied, "I'm ready to go home now." I wanted out of these white walls as soon as possible.

"Very good," he said. "Now do you remember what happened?"

"I was in an accident," I said the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't remember why I had been driving but that was what I was told.

"Yes," he said slowly. I wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"And do you remember anything else before that? "At my frown he added, "you suffered a serious head injury and we had to take you to surgery twice, I just want to know that everything is intact."  
"Um, I don't really know why I was driving. The last thing I remember was rushing to the student council office."

I thought about that and it didn't feel right. I got the sense of a face, a car and…

My head started to hurt but I didn't give up trying to chase that face, to see it clearer.

"Hey hey," the doctor held my hand which I had unconsciously lifted to my head.

"That's okay; you don't have to try so hard. You are still healing." He reached for something white and cleaned my nose. When it came back I saw blood.

"What the hell?" I sat up straight on the bed, my eyes focused on the blooded handkerchief.

"What's wrong with him doctor, why is he bleeding?!" my mom said the thing I urgently wanted to know.

"I was worried about that," said the doctor, "it seems that you have forgotten a lot of things but trying to remember might not be the best. We still need to conduct some tests but in the mean time try not to push yourself to remember anything."

I nodded wordlessly and listened to the doctor give my parents some specific advice then called them out into the hall for more talking.

I didn't feel like anything was missing from my head so I asked maid one, "how long am I missing exactly?"

"Oh no young master I can't tell you that," she said with a rapid shake of her head.

"No you can tell me, "I said patiently, " the doctor said that as I long as I don't try to remember it's fine. I just want to know how long it's been."

"Well," she glanced towards the door where we could both see my parents talking with the doctor, "you said that you were rushing to the student council, is that high school student council or the university?"

I laughed, "The high school, obviously, I'm not in the university yet." I paused at her expression. "Wait, did I actually make it to the university?!"

At her nod I wanted to jump and dance. Yeah! I wanted to high-five my best friend Ohm, where the hell was he.

"Where is Ohm?" I asked.

"Ohm has been out of the country since two years ago," she said with these soft worried filled eyes.

"What," I couldn't believe my ears. "What the fuck does Ohm have to do in some other country; how the hell did they let him in." I was cussing a lot now which was something I remember being cautious of where my parents could hear. Shit, that idiot Ohm, I can't believe that he went out of the country just like that.

Maid one filled me in on a lot of things about my highschool friends. apparently I have lost three years of my life. All my friends were either married, doing odd jobs, or schooling somewhere else. It seems only Film was still around.

"So is that all?"

She looked out the door again and I could tell this was big, something important.

"Do you remember Phun?" she asked.

"The student council secretary?" I asked with an undisguised frown.

She sighed and shook her head, "so you don't remember, oh poor young master, oh so so sad." She was acting irrational. I haven't forgotten Phun, so what's the big deal.

My parents returned to the room, the grey doctor had left them. Their expressions could only be summed up as not good.

"What's wrong? Did the doctor deliver another upsetting news?" I asked, trying to make light of the situation. "I'm alive mom, dad, isn't that all that should matter?"

"There are still some issues son, aside from your memory loss, but the doctor said with time you will start to recover."

My arms and legs felt fine, I touched my face and it didn't have any marks. Except for the bandage around my head and the collar around my neck, there didn't seem to be any issue. I guessed that it was something in my head that wasn't right.

I didn't bother talking about it and started catching up on what has been happening in my family now with all my friends disperse all over the world.

I was sleeping after my parents left when I felt something cold on my leg. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a black eyed, white faced monster, and it was opening its wide mouth to eat me. I screamed.

"P'Noh, it's me!" the monster spoke and I blinked to see that it was a girl, she had white skin and wide eyes and the black I had seen was actually bags, huge ones and they were terrifying in the semi light streaming in from the open door. My room was still in darkness and I shouldn't be getting any visitors.

I swallowed still not sure she wasn't a ghost. He face twisted and flashed in my mind then all of sudden her name came to me," Nong Pang?" I asked.

She sighed noticeably like a balloon releasing air and sagged to her knees. "hey what are you doing?"I asked alarmed. I knew her name for some reason but I still had no idea who she was.

"Sorry, P'Noh, I was so relieved to hear that you remember me I lost my legs for a moment." She stood again and I looked her up and down. She was young, maybe two or three years young than me and if she didn't look so tired like she hasn't slept or eaten she would be very pretty. A worried girlfriend? I grinned inside my head.

"uh, so what do you want?" I asked so not to be taken for granted.

Her eyes teared up instantly. "P'Noh," her lips trembled, "P'Phun—P'Phun hasn't woken up."

I stared at her as she fell back to her knees crying and all I could do was sit and stare, not sure why my heart was giving a violent twist.


End file.
